Cho'Gath/Development
|gameplay = Azubuike 'AzuBK' Ndefo-Dahl Joe 'ManWolfAxeBoss' Lansford |artwork = |visual = Albert Carranza Jonboy Meyers Walker Paulsen 'Bryan' |sound = 'Bryan' |voice = J. S. Gilbert |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Support Local Nonprofits with Dark Star Cho'GathSupport Local Nonprofits with Dark Star Cho'Gath Feed the abyss. We created Dark Star Cho’Gath with Bryan, a League player who visited Riot in 2017 through our partnership with The Make-A-Wish Foundation. Bryan’s wish was “to meet the creators of Riot Games and create a skin with them!” We’re honored to be bringing Bryan’s vision into League and supporting nonprofit organizations along the way. We will donate 100% of the proceeds from this skin (as well as the icon, emote, and bundles) to our partner, GlobalGiving, who will then distribute grant funding on a proportional basis from sales in each participating region to select nonprofits around the world, guaranteeing a minimum donation of at least $10,000 (USD) to each nonprofit. The sale will run from July 13 through August 10, 2018. Afterward, the skin, icon, and border leave the shop. Dark Star Cho’Gath will eventually return as a Gemstone skin, but all other related content will only be available if purchased before August 10. Local nonprofit organizations were selected based on values shared with League players. Here’s the full list. Look behind the scenes: Media Music= ;Related Music Dominion - Login Screen| Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath - Login Screen| LoL Musics - Cho'Gath Eats the World theme Game| CHEW & Astro Teemo - Complete Soundtrack (incl. Download)| LoL Sounds - Battlecast Prime Cho'gath - Dance Beat| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Cho'Gath Champion Spotlight| League Of Legends - Cho'gath Eats The World| League of Legends Gentleman Cho'Gath Interrogation| Unwind from the Grind Pool Party 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Star Cho'Gath VFX| |-|Gallery= Cho'Gath Concept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Cho'Gath Concept 02.jpg|Cho'Gath Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Cho'Gath Concept 03.png|Cho'Gath Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Cho'Gath Splash Concept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Cho'Gath ATwistofFate Concept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath "A Twist of Fate" Concept (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ironstylus ChoGathsketch.jpg|Cho'Gath Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Champion Season 2020 Promo 01.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Promo 01.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath Promo 1 Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Promo 02.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath Promo 2 Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'gath Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Cho'Gath BattlecastPrime Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Cho'Gath Prehistoric Concept 01.jpg|Prehistoric Cho'Gath Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Prehistoric Skins Splash concept.jpg|Prehistoric Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Cho'Gath DarkStar Model 01.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Cho'Gath DarkStar Model 02.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Cho'Gath DarkStar Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Cho'Gath DarkStar Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Cho'Gath DarkStar Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dark Star Cho'Gath Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) |-|Summoner Icons= Glorious Evolution profileicon.png|Glorious Evolution Dark Star Cho'Gath profileicon.png|Dark Star Cho'Gath Galactic Heart profileicon.png|Galactic Heart |-|Emotes= Dark Star Cho'Gath Emote.png|Dark Star Cho'Gath Category:Champion development Category:Cho'Gath